The present invention relates to sensors for measuring forces or pressures exerted thereon, and more particularly to a sensing mat that can be used to monitor interface pressures between a person and a surface.
Force sensing mats may be used to detect interface pressures between a patient and a surface on which he or she is lying or sitting. In a healthcare setting, the surface may be the top surface of a patient support device—such as a hospital bed, stretcher, cot, chair, or the like—or it may be another type of surface. Knowing these interface pressures can be useful for helping to prevent and/or treat pressure sores, as well as for other purposes.